hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 11 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 11 (第11集), also titled "Chapter 11" (Chapter 拾壹), of the Taiwanese drama, Meteor Garden aired on June 21, 2001 on CTS. It was followed by episode twelve on June 28. Christine Ke and Zhen Xiu Zhen guest star in this episode He Yuan Zi and Dong Shan Cai become unlikely friends. Xiao Zi often goes to Shan Cai for advice on Si, especially after they begin dating. Hua Ze Lei comforts Shan Cai, even though she will not admit that them dating bothers her. Plot Dong Shan Cai returns home from work to find He Yuan Zi waiting outside for her. She declares that Dao Ming Si has asked to date her. The following day, Xiao Zi meets Si at a restaurant. He acts standoffish and leaves her present for him behind. Xiao Zi tells him he needs to try harder to be a good boyfriend, which he reluctantly agrees to. Later, Yu Tian reports to Dao Ming Feng about Si and Xiao Zi's relationship as well as her strange friendship with Shan Cai. Si's mother begins to suspect that Shan Cai has not yet given up on Si. Xiao Zi meets with Shan Cai to complain about Si and to get more advice on their relationship. Talking about him makes Shan Cai uncomfortable, but she does not voice her feelings to Xiao Zi. She later speaks to Hua Ze Lei and tries to get him to tell Si to be nicer to Xiao Zi. He refuses and tells her their relationship will either work out or not. They then overhear Xiao Zi and Si from a distance. Xiao Zi tells him to kiss her to prove that he no longer cares for Shan Cai. After seeing them kiss, it bothers Shan Cai, but she will not admit it. Depressed, Chen Qing He comforts Shan Cai and indirectly confesses his feelings, though Shan Cai does not realize it. Later that day, Shan Cai runs into to Lei again and sits down to have coffee with him. Xiao Zi and Si join them shortly, after coincidentally meeting at the same cafe. She invites Lei and Shan Cai to her family's villa, which Lei accepts, much to Shan Cai's annoyance. At Xiao Zi's villa, she and Shan Cai are soaking in the hot spring, when Shan Cai suddenly passes out. Xiao Zi screams for help and Si rushes to save Shan Cai, but Lei already has her. Lei brings Shan Cai to their shared room. Shan Cai attempts to go ask Xiao Zi for another room, but Lei stops her, saying they might in the middle of something. Meanwhile, Xiao Zi and Si are in their own room. She drops her robe to entice him, but he tells her to put it back on. Si confesses that he can no longer date her. Out of anger, she begins to throw things, which alerts Shan Cai. She goes to investigate and opens the door to find Xiao Zi on Si's lap. After Shan Cai leaves, Si tells Xiao Zi to hit him until she is satisfied, but she cries into his shoulder instead. Si leaves early the next morning. As Lei walks Shan Cai home, he tells her to cry if she wants to. Shan Cai leans on his back and finally lets her tears fall. Shan Cai's mother and father are packing, when she comes home. They tell her father is becoming a fisherman and they are moving to a small village, but Shan Cai will stay behind to continue her studies at Ying De. In the meantime, Xiao Zi is still staying at family's villa, when her worried mother visits her. Xiao Zi asks her mother to break off her engagement to Si and later visits Shan Cai and tells her this. She asks Shan Cai if they can remain friends, which Shan Cai agrees to. Sometime later, Si confronts his mother and asks her whether the family business or his happiness is more important to her. Cast and characters Other *Dao Ming Zhuang *He Yuan Zi's father *Li Zhen *Xiao Shun Guest roles *Lin Pei Jun (He Yuan Zi's mother) *Peng Wei Hua (Yu Tian) Notes *This episode follows chapters one hundred and eight to one hundred and thirteen of the manga. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes